


Our Little World

by gaytswizzle



Category: Glee, naya rivera - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cheerleaders, Common enemy, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytswizzle/pseuds/gaytswizzle
Summary: Santana and Brittany go to Cheer camp together the summer before junior year. Both of them share feelings, but not knowing that it is mutual. They begin to explore their relationship together. Set the summer before Season 2 of Glee.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 7





	Our Little World

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this as a flashback in a fanfiction I wrote a while back but this was so much fun to write and I love it so much so enjoy

The couple was known to have been love at first sight. When Santana saw Britt in the locker room of freshman year, she knew Britt was something different. As long as it took for them to realize, it was all worth it in the end. They may not have known at first, but others did. In their wedding book, Sue had written something the girls kept close to their hearts. _Although you girls may not remember this, I remember realizing what the two of you would amount to. Santana secretly always watching Britt without ever realizing it, Britt eyeing only Santana during practices. I would sit and watch as one of you would try to catch the others eye. I saw you become friends so easily, becoming closer and closer. Junior year, everything changed. Coming back from cheer camp at the start of the school year, you were pinned together. I knew something was different; something good. You may have thought you were being secretive, but your interactions with each other had changed, they were different from what I saw in the other friendships. Once you were seniors, I couldn't keep you two separate. When you were with each other, you two had this glow, this happiness I have never had with someone. And it is still there, if not even more now. You two are meant for eachother, and I mean this with all of my heart. All my love, Sue_

Cheer camp was a sleepaway camp the two attended together the summer before junior year. Sue had suggested it for them. Quinn was invited but did not go, as her family travelled during the summer to all these elaborate places, like Paris and Italy.

The Summer Before Junior Year

6:00 AM

The june sky, still dark, laid heavy over Lima, Ohio. The air was sticky and foggy. A bus in the parking lot of the YMCA sat, waiting to be boarded with teenagers. Santana stood with her mom and abuela, looking around at the girls around her. The other girls stood with their parents, saying their goodbyes before leaving for a month. Santana pushed herself high on to her tiptoes, looking around the clusters of teenage girls.

"It's okay to be nervous, Santana." Her mother said.

"I'm not nervous Mom, just looking for someone." Santana rolled her eyes. She pulled out her phone, texting the contact labeled britt:). "Why isn't she here!" Santana mumbled as she texted Britt. As she was about to send the text, she felt a soft hand on her arm. Santana turned to see a tall blonde standing next to her. Santana smiled. Her heart beating harder with excitement. Britt had her hair in a messy bun, and was wearing her flannel pajama pants, obviously just have woken up.

Brittany's mom came up behind them, greeting Santana's mom. The mothers had met through countless cheer competitions and practices and the endless sleepovers the two had. The clusters of other girls began moving to the bus, a chorus of goodbyes flooded the parking lot. Santana and Britt hugged their family, and headed to the bus.

"I'm so excited!" Britt said, as they threw their duffel bags into the storage shelves underneath the bus.

"Me too!" Santana said, following Britt into the line of moody teenagers waiting to board. The girls walked down the aisle of the dimly lit, musty bus, looking for an open seat together. They settled down near the back of the bus. After a while, the bus departed from the lot. Having an 8 hour bus ride to Asheville, North Carolina, the pair decided to sleep to pass time.

9:15 AM

Santana awoke as the bus hit a bump in the highway. The sun was up, and conversations from other girls carried through the bus. Britt's head was resting against Santana's shoulder. Her long blonde hair draped across Santana’s chest. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She wasn’t sure why, but the feeling was nice. Santana was glad Britt was with her, going to camp together. Not wanting to wake Britt, Santana rested her head back against the window, falling back asleep again.

Britt woke up after Santana had fallen back asleep. Santana had a slight smile on her face, seeming to have fallen asleep that way. Britt, not moving her head, watched Santana out of the corner of her eye. She felt happy against Santana; safe. Protected. Warm. All Britt wanted to do was hold Santana close, keeping her forever. Fighting the urge, Britt shut her eyes again, trying to fall asleep. Instead of falling asleep though, she sat there against Santana with her eyes closed, longing of something more.

Santana woke up again, hearing Britt's slow breathing, feeling Britt’s weight against her. Thinking the blonde was asleep, Santana slid her legs up against Britt's. She felt the excitement course through her body. Britt kept her eyes closed, still pretending to be asleep, wanting Santana to keep her legs there; not pull away. The longing of touch had been satisfied for both of them. For the next few hours, they lay like that, secretly the happiest either had felt in a long time, not knowing the other shared the feeling, not knowing it was mutual.

12:05 PM

"Get a room _dykes_ " The bus had come to a stop at a truck stop. The other girls were standing up, getting ready to leave the bus for a bathroom break. Santana quickly lifted her head and pulled herself off Britt, waking up.

"What did you just say?" Santana stood up, her hand curling into a fist. The girl who had said it looked down at Santana. She had red hair and freckles, wearing a blue bow in her curled ponytail.

"You're like 4 feet tall, you don't want to start something with me." The girl threatened. Her bright green eyes narrowed. Before Santana could reply, Britt stood up next to Santana. Britt was more evenly matched with the girl height wise. Britt leaned forward, facing her.

"You can't say that, _bitch_ " Britt's face was red. Santana was shocked, she had never heard Britt curse.

"Why do you care anyways. Even if we were, which we aren't, stay out of our fucking buisness." Santana was ready to destroy this girl, whoever she was.

"You don't want to mess with me, dwarf" The girl moved in even closer to Santana's face. Santana was about to strike as an adult came up to them.

"Ladies! Ladies! We haven't even reached camp yet. Time to go!" He directed them to the front of the bus, where everyone else was exiting to use the restroom.

10:00 PM

The camp was on the campus of a small boarding school in Asheville, North Carolina. The campers stayed in dorm rooms, two to a room. Santana and Britt had requested to room with each other. Britt was hanging up posters they had brought from their rooms at home. They had also brought some photos of them and their friends, and some other room decorations. Santana sat on the floor, putting her clothes in the drawers. The camp confiscated all electronic devices, trying to make the campers socialize and live technology free; disconnect from society.

"That looks so cool, Britt!" Santana was looking at the back wall, where Britt was taping up their posters.

"You like it?" Britt smiled. She didn't know why this made her feel so good, but Santana's approval felt so accomplishing. The blonde wanted to feel like this all the time. She sat down on her bed, patting the blanket next to her, inviting Santana to take a seat with her. The two sat on the bed, talking about their day. They had not had any more issues with the red head, keeping their distance, finding her name being Amy. She was luckily in a different dorm than them.

7:30 AM

"Good morning girls!" One of their counselors entered the room. Britt and Santana were both sound asleep in their beds. Jill, the counselor, knocked against the wall, waking them up.

"We are leaving for breakfast in thirty minutes. Have all of your cheer things ready and be dressed. Meet at the front." Jill walked out, heading to the other rooms to wake up everyone else. Santana groaned, not wanting to get out of bed. However, Britt sprung out of bed, excited for the day ahead. Not wanting to be left behind, Santana got up too. They got dressed in their cheer uniforms and did their hair for the day ahead.

11:05 AM

The pair sat in the gym on the bleachers together, waiting for the coach. Yesterday when they arrived, they toured the campus and met the coaches. There were only 75 campers total, split into 3 dorms. All the girls were rising 9th through 12th graders.

"Ladies, good morning! Let's stretch, shall we?" The coach walked in, twirling a whistle around his finger. The campers all made their way onto the gymnasium floor. Yesterday, the counselors told the campers that everyone in the camp was together at the start of the day, then eventually would split by skill level, age, or dorm for different activities. Santana and Brittany stood by themselves in the corner of the gym. Amy was giving them a death stare out of the corner of her eye, surrounded by a group of girls she must have befriended. Santana, feeling protective of Britt, directed Britt's attention elsewhere. They began discussing a TV show they had recently started watching together earlier this summer.

9:15 PM

The day had gone quickly. After the all-camp cheer practice and lunch, they split into groups based on skill level. Britt and Santana were put in the highest group with 8 other girls. Amy was not in their group, but two of her new friends were. They stood in the corner, glaring at everyone else. Britt and Santana had made a few friends, who they ate dinner with. Two of them were also from Ohio, one was from Kentucky, and another from Tennessee. Jessie and Kristen lived in Kentucky and Tennessee, but were cousins, and they both had southern accents. It seemed like everyone had come with someone else. Cate and Katie were from Columbus, which was only an hour and a half from Lima. Their teams had cheered against each other before. Both teams had been to nationals multiple times.

Santana was lying off her bed in her sports bra waiting for Britt to come back from the showers. Her wet brown hair dripped onto the floor as her head hung off the edge.

The door opened as Britt came back into the room wrapped in a towel. Britt giggled at Santana, who was upside down. Britt locked the door behind her and threw her towel off, stripping. The two didn't care if the other saw, as they were best friends. Britt put on a sports bra and shorts, then brushed her wet hair, running her fingers through. Santana watched silently, feeling her cheeks flush. Britt came over and flopped onto Santana's bed next to her.

"I'm so sore right now" Britt complained.

"Same." Santana said, trying to calm her beating heart. She flipped over, now lying next to Britt on the bed.

7:29 AM

The two lay asleep in bed together. Britt was wrapped around Santana, and Santana had her hand draped behind her on top of Britt. Their slow breathing was evenly matched together. Someone knocked against the door. "Girls! Are you awake?" Santana and Britt's eyes quickly opened widely. The girls realized they were cuddling, and sprang out of bed as the door handle turned. Britt dove onto her own bed, Santana flopping back down onto her pillow. Jill came in to wake them up. Britt pretended to just have woken up. She sat up and yawned. Santana rolled over from facing the wall and opened her eyes.

"Well you two were a lot easier to wake up today!" Jill joked, trying to get a laugh. The girls liked her, although they wanted her to leave their room right now more than anything. "Be in the front in 20!" Jill said as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Santana sat up. "Uh..." She looked at Britt. Britt bit her cheek and stared back.

"I'm sorry Santana, you didn't want that. It's my fault." Britt gushed, her cheeks and ears bright red.

"No, it was my fault. We didn't mean to fall asleep." Santana pushed her hair back out of her face, trying to process what had happened.

"I- I’m gonna go to the bathroom" Britt stuttered as she pointed at the door before disappearing quickly outside it. She ran into a stall, locking the door as the tears started falling. She leaned against the door, burying her face in her hands. Silently, her shoulders shook, tears spilling onto the floor.

Santana brought her knees into her chest, pushing her face into her legs. She felt her tears soak her blanket on her bed below her. Why did it make her happy. She shouldn't feel this way. And yet, she did. And wanted more than anything to feel that way again.

Britt sucked in her breath, calming herself down. She wiped her wet face with her hands, trying to get rid of the tears before going back to the room to get ready for the day ahead. But she wanted to go back into the room, get back in the bed with Santana, and fall asleep forever. Not have to go do stunts and wave pom poms.

"Uh. Brittany? Are you okay?" Jessie stopped Britt on her way back to the room.

"Yep. Fine. Just tired I guess." Britt cracked a small smile as an attempt to assure Jessie she was okay. Jessie raised an eyebrow, but made her way into the bathroom behind Britt.

Britt knocked on the closed door to their room. "Hey... Santana?" Britt said it softly, but her voice was shaky.

Santana lifted her head, quickly wiping off her tears. "Uh yeah. You can come in." Santana noticed Britt's face was flushed. Her eyes were red. Her bangs were damp. Britt had been crying too.

Britt immediately saw Santana's tear-stained cheeks. The wet spot on the blanket below her.

As Britt closed the door behind her, the two girls silently burst into each other's arms. They grasped for each other, wrapping their arms tightly around the other. Santana took a deep breath, feeling Britt's embrace around her. Britt rested her head on Santana's shoulder, her heart slowing down. They stood there silently, fully understanding each other without words.

Throughout the day, they did not talk as much as usual. However, they felt closer than ever. Both of them were flyers for pyramids, so they were in seperate groups for about an hour. Santana watched Britt the whole time, instead of paying attention to her group. Britt felt zoned out as well, not being able to focus on anything.

When nightime rolled around, the two were left alone once again.

10:05 PM

Santana got into her bed, Britt still brushing through her hair. Britt set her hairbrush down and turned to Santana. Silently, Santana nodded and opened up her covers. Britt smiled, quietly sliding into the bed next to San after turning off the lights. They laid down, facing each other, looking into the others eyes. Santana felt like a butterfly. Like she was flying. She had never felt this way with anyone. No boys. Not Puck. Britt's blue eyes twinkled. She wrapped her arm around Santana, tucking San under her. The pair fell asleep together without a care in the world.

Sunlight streamed through the blinds. Santana opened her eyes, feeling Britt behind her. She rolled over to face Britt. Britt's arm was still around Santana, and their legs were wrapped around each other. Britt was asleep still. Santana peeked behind Britt at the clock, the numbers blinking 6:54 AM. Santana tucked her head into Britt's neck, feeling Britt's sleeping breath on her head.

Britt woke up, feeling Santana cuddle up against her. Britt smiled, and pulled Santana in closer with her arm. They lay together peacefully, the sun slowly becoming more and more dominant through their window.

7:20 AM

Without either of them saying anything, Britt slid out of the bed. She got into her own bed across the room. The girls now lay separately, still staring at each other, eyes sparkling; small smiles of joy. Santana felt so overwhelmed with relief, this had held her back for so long. She felt at peace with her demons just for the moment. Brittany longed to get back into the bed with Santana, wanting to stay there forever with San tucked under her like a baby bird.

Over the course of the rest of the week, the girls continued this. They had settled into the camp life, and made acquaintances. As much fun as they had during the day, both looked forward to nights. Amy had disappeared, not seen by anyone. Quinn sent them postcards from New Zealand, where she was with her mom. Usually, Santana would be jealous of Quinn, but she wasn't. She was the happiest she had ever been _here_ with Britt.

11:00 PM

It was Friday night. On Saturdays, campers had the day off. They could go anywhere on campus or just stay in the dorms. Santana and Brittany decided they would sleep in, not have to rush away from each other in the morning. They locked their door, then pushed their beds into the center of the room, making a bigger bed. The moonlight streaming in from the window, Britt giggled, then flopped onto the bed. Santana checked to make sure the door was locked, then dove beside Britt.

They lay on the bed, their faces so close. Britt slid her hand behind Santana's head, running her fingers through Santana's dark hair. Santana moved in even closer, looking into Britt's eyes. Britt nodded. Santana placed her hand on Britt's cheek, leaned in, and kissed Britt's lips. They shared this moment together. All their problems disappeared. Melted away. Britt pulled herself even closer to Santana, continuing the moment.

1:00 AM

The girls quietly slipped back through their door from the bathroom. The bright moon and stars shined through the skylight above the hallway. Their shadows slinked behind them following all their joy and delight back into the room. Santana carefully locked the door behind her once again, before getting under the covers in bed. Britt slid in next to her, wrapping her arm around Santana's, interlocking their fingers.

"Good night, Britt." Santana whispered.

"Good night, San." Britt whispered back. Santana grinned; Britt had never called her that before. Sure they had said it jokingly, but Britt said it so meaningfully. Santana reached her hand out and twirled a piece of Britt's hair. Slowly, they drifted off into sleep together, clinging to their little piece of the world that they shared.

10:20 AM

Britt woke up to the sound of a few girls running through the hallway. Santana's head was resting against Britt's chest. As Britt's chest rose with an inhale, Santana's head rose with it. Their hands were still held, and legs still wrapped. Santana's hair was fanned out behind her. Britt stroked the thick, dark hair, waiting for her to wake up.

Santana let out a deep breath, then rolled to face Britt.

"Hey." Santana smiled, barely awake.

"Hi." Britt smiled back. Santana turned onto her back, completely shifting her weight onto Britt. Britt continued running her fingers through Santana's hair. They lay in the moment, still and silent, not wanting anything to change. For the time being, their little world was absolutely perfect.

A few days later

8:30 AM

The girls sat on the bleachers waiting for practice to start. Britt sat behind Santana, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Britt let her fingers run through the hair. Santana leaned back against Britt's knees, cautiously looking around to make sure no one was looking at them strangely. She had been on edge, not wanting for her little world to be broken. Britt twirled Santana's finished ponytail with her finger, giving it a curl. Santana leaned her head back and smiled up at Britt. Britt winked.

"I see the _dykes_ are still at it." Someone came up next to them. Her red hair and blue bow. Her little minions behind her. Amy was back. Britt immediately dropped Santana's hair, Santana springing off the bleachers.

"What the _fuck_ is your issue? Why do you even think you can say that?" Santana grabbed Amy's wrists.

Amy smirked. "It's not like I'm lying. Dyke." Santana brought her fist up to fight. Fight all her battles. Britt grabbed Santana's hand back, pulling Santana back to her.

"We don't want to start a fight. But _fuck_ you." Britt twisted Santana around, pulling her to the bathroom at the edge of the gym.

Slamming the door shut and locking the door quickly behind her, Britt leaned back up against the door and sighed. Santana was bright red and shaking. She leaned against Britt, sliding her fingers into Britt's. Only able to find comfort in each other, Santana felt helpless. Her shoulders shook, her tears wetting Britt's shirt. Britt held tightly to Santana, trying to be the person for Santana. _Santana's person_.

Suddenly, Santana broke off of Britt. She backed up, looking around. "Why did you pull me away?" Santana channeled her feelings into anger, rather than sadness as Britt did. "You shouldn't have done that Britt!" Santana was pacing around the bathroom. "We needed to teach her a lesson. _I_ needed to teach her a lesson. With the emphasis on I, Britt felt a tear roll down her cheek. Santana immediately froze. Her face fell. "I'm so sorry Britt. I didn't mean to." Britt needed Santana. Santana needed Britt. There was no I in their relationship, only _we_. Only _our_. Only _us_. The second half of those are positive. _Only_ was a different story. _Only_.

Someone knocked against the door. Britt's eyes widened. Santana's eyes narrowed. Their eyes telling the same story from the same side, but not the same person. Santana quickly reached forward, wiping Britt's tears off of her face. In the moment, Britt mattered more to Santana than Santana to herself.

"Girls?" A counselor stood on the other side of the door. Both girls let out a sigh of relief, knowing it wasn’t Amy or one of her little henchmen. "Are you all okay? Practice is starting."

"We're fine." Santana squeaked out.

"Be out in a second." Britt struggled to keep her voice from breaking. The shadows of feet left the dorway. The girls wiped each other's tears before leaving their privacy behind. The rest of the campers all turned when they appeared. Amy smirked. Santana tried to put on a tough face, Britt stared at the floor.

Redirecting the attention, the coach instructed all the girls to begin warming up. Santana and Britt doing toe touches, not noticing a bowed ponytail slink out the bathroom door behind them.

8:30 PM

The sky was dark, the stars showing. The moon was full. "So who's excited to go camping!" Jill stood at the front of the dorm. All the campers were going camping in the woods behind the campus. Santana and Britt stood at the back of the group, holding their sleeping bags. Amy and her posse stood at the front, all huddled together and giggling. Santana and Britt's friends from previous days had not been as friendly towards the two after this morning. Britt and Santana had spent the rest of the day in their room, ignoring the group activities. Instead of their usual alone time fun, they sat there letting the silence speak louder than words.

After reaching the clearing in the woods, the counselors began distributing the tents that sat in a large pile in the center of the area. "6 girls per tent!" A counselor yelled. Britt looked nervously at Santana. Santana motioned over to Katie with her eyes. Katie, Cate, Jessie, and Kristen were all setting up a tent together on the far side of the clearing.

"Hey. Can we share the tent with you all?" Santana asked Jessie, who was hammering in the sides of the tent. Jessie looked over to Kristen. Kristen shrugged. "I guess y'all can." Her southern accent was heavy. While she had said yes, she didn't seem excited about it. Katie locked eyes with Cate, who's disappointed face was prevalent. Santana looked at Britt, both felt very uncomfortable. The tension extreme, Santana grabbed her sleeping bag. Her and Britt disappearing into the woods.

Just inside the tree line behind a large fallen tree, Santana rolled out her sleeping bag. She sat down on top of it, Britt happily pouncing down next to her. They leaned back against the tree trunk sighing. Britt's breaths were shaky, her eyes slowly filling with tears again. She leaned her head on Santana's shoulder. They could hear everyone behind them setting up their tents, running around happily. The two were completely hidden from view from anyone behind them. Santana linked her pinky with Britt. The blonde turned and smiled, their little world finally feeling whole again. Santana carefully placed a hand on Britt's face, turning Britt to look at her. Britt leaned in, placing her hand on Santana's neck. Their lips touched. Both leaned in closer for more.

A flash of light. A camera snap. Giggling. Squealing. Santana whipped her head around so quickly. Amy stood holding a camera up behind them. "So I was right." She smirked. "Great job Tiff!" Amy high fived a girl next to her. "See, when you two ran into the bathroom for your little pity party, you didn't even check to see if you were alone. Tiffany here-" Amy motioned to the girl again. "-Got to hear the whole thing. And I was right. You're both _dykes_ in _love_." Amy shined a flashlight in their faces. There were about 10 other girls standing behind her. Britt had tears streaming down her face. Santana lunged over the tree at Amy. She dove, knocking Amy to the ground. Santana sat up on Amy's torso, pinning her arms against the forest floor with her own hand. "Oh I see. You want me so bad, don't you _dyke_?" Amy looked up at Santana with an evil grin. Britt quickly pried the camera out of Amy's hands, tears still running down her face. "Oh. I'm sorry. Are you sad that Lesbain Number One wants me over you?" Amy made a pouty face, puffing out her lips at Britt. Santana sat over Amy, staring at her, unable to move.

"Hey. HEY! What is going on over here!" Jill and another counselor rushed over. The rest of Amy's friends disappeared back into the campsite unseen by Jill. Jill pulled Santana off of Amy. Britt was standing above them, grasping onto the camera. "They attacked me!" Amy shouted. She pointed at the two, who were standing together facing Amy. "I was telling them not to leave the cleared area, then they started fighting me!"

"You bitch!" Santana yelled. Realizing she couldn't actually say what happened, she shut her mouth abruptly. Saying her deepest secret outloud was a worse punishment than whatever was coming for her and Britt in the next few moments.

"Santana. Brittany? Come with me now." Jill led them out of the forest, back to the campgrounds and dorms. She led them into a smaller building, knocking on a door at the front of this new place.

"Come in!" Someone yelled from inside. Jill lightly pushed the girls into the office. "I thought everyone was camping tonight?" The man at the desk asked. Santana recognized him from the first day. It was the director of the camp.

"Well, these two had some issues with another camper. I found them on top of Amy outside of the instructed area." "Oh?" He raised his eyebrows. "Care to explain yourselves?" Santana shook her head. The man leaned in. "You do realize I have to send you both home if you don't reply?" Santana sat back in her chair, challenging him. The man turned to Britt. "Anything from you, young lady?" Britt looked at Santana out of the corner of her eye. She shook her head before staring down at the ground.

The next day

3:00 PM Santana and Britt sat on the floor of their now empty room. They had packed everything up, waiting for Santana's mom to come get them. When the campers came back in the morning, they all were talking about Santana and Britt. The girls hid in the bathroom until everyone had left for activities. They were not allowed to close their door to their room at all. So much for their private little world.


End file.
